seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mistey/Archive 1
Welcome to Seekers Wiki Welcome to Seekers Wiki! We're so glad you're here to share your love for the Seekers series by Erin Hunter by expanding, creating, and adding pictures to pages. Thanks for your edit to the Characters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salcie (Talk) 09:51, May 5, 2012 ---- Hi Mistey Hi Mistey! Thanks for coming here, so far I've pretty much been the only one contributing. -Harryronhermione17 Hello Hi. I would love to help out, but I don't know a page I could do. Would you mind helping me? And Im a fan of the series, I just haven't read all the books. lol Ive only read the first four. Anyway, have a nice day, and God bless! Scourge 01:03, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey I like ur page and i want to add photos but I dont want any personal info can u help me like explaning it to me Thanks! Id apprecate it! Well i wanted 2 put some pics on the photos place but it says a Little bit of Info i dont Want to show,and i try 2 delete it but it wont let me so I have to x out! Its all right if it was me I couldn't either!But Thanks 4 Trying and Btw I dont really think I have a Signature22:02, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I tried to look and I found something I dont know If it was what u were talking about,Im not really a fan of the Warriors but i saw a comment by u so i asumed thats what u were talking about.Daisy Bear9 (talk) 21:54, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey just Wondering r u a Admin?I saw ur page btwDaisy Bear9 (talk) 22:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey I figured it out i put some pics up of 2 penguins THANKS SO MUCH 4 UR HELP! Yeah I just joined about 2 Days ago and theres not many people only a couple who put ALOT of Things,Well Hope u get to be an Admin!!!Have A good Day!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 16:52, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey!Just wondering How did u Do that 2 your signature 2 make it Blue?Daisy Bear9 (talk) 18:41, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok Thanks! I will try it.btw do u know any REALLY good books to red that r like the seekers,Besides the Warriors because i dont really have anythng to read at home!and I LOVE 2 READ!!!!! but If u dont know any its alright besides i will just have 2 wait 4 school 2 start so I can check out library books!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 20:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey!Sorry when u left me a Message on the live Chat I looged out just when u sent the message!, btw I Saw u got a NEW Signature!Its REALLY Cool!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 23:12, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi!Yeah sorry About The Talk Page Thing!Its ok if u cant find any books,I dont really know any BESIDES the Warriors!but School is almost here and they will have NEW Books so its alright!And I see u on Chat sometimes and Click to JOIN the Chat but it Then says that u r Off!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 18:12, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Well it says u r on Chat right now and I was writing something On Yakone 4 a long time so Yeah I dont really know if u r on right now!and Sorry but im busy at 4:00 EVERY Wensday USALLY SO SORRY!!I will Probaly be on again maybe 6 or 7 i will try to get on but im Kind of Busy today!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 18:49, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey!Sorry I wasnt on RIGHT at 7 its ALMOST 8 SORRY!we had to do some shopping well I will be on tommorow through out the day probaly 11:00am or 12 and more in the day like 4 and 6!so yeah Hope to see u on at those Times Talk to ya Later!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 00:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Well it Says ur on right now and im still on it and I was JUST ABOUT to Log Out So if ur on then WE could Chat!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 01:13, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi!Sorry I was doing Something I will try to get on at 4:00 Right now its 1 Something Sorry!Hope we can Chat at 4 or 6!!!!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 18:24, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi!Sorry I had to go:( soo r u on Chat right now because it says u r!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 20:55, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello r u on because it said u were and then not so... yeah.Btw u said u havent read the Melting sea!!wow!Just wondering what book r u on?i have read ALL of Them They r Great Books they r my FAVORITE Series Now!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 22:03, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh That Sucks!Its a Pretty Good book 1 Of my Favorites!u can get a book from Barn and Nobles a used on so its Pretty Cheap i did that with fire in the sky and spirits in the stars the other first 4 of the series Dont Have :(Daisy Bear9 (talk) 17:23, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh!I dont have a Kindle just an Ipod touch!but those r Cool!I couldnt look at the screen that long!Hey btw u can read HALF of the Melting Sea on HarperCollins Childrens:welcome to the World of Seekers I didnt read that on the computer I bought it but I looked at it to see if it showed all of it!But it Didnt!!!!!!That Sucks!but it shows a little about like a 57 Pages but in the real book it has like 200 Something Pages it is not as long as the Other Books!:(Daisy Bear9 (talk) 21:52, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi!Yeah it doesnt show Taqqiq that much!In the Qust Begins I was ALWAYS wondering what Happened to him!But then I checked out the next book and at First I didnt Know it was Taqqiq,when he stole the fish from Kallik!Intell I read farther I guess I should have known!Btw SORRy I didnt respond Sooner I was REALLY Busy YesterDay!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 17:02, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Well I guess it doesnt really Matter at keast she got to see him right?But it was a Shame what he and his friends did!I felt bad for the Black bears.I couldnt believe that after Lusa swam and saved Kallik and she saw Taqqiq and his friends after what they did to Miki that she Became friends SO QUICKLY!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 19:21, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey!How was ur try outs?I hope that u become an Admin VERY soon!and AGAIN Congrats on the 1,000 edits! I will try to get on chat through out the day Tommorow Hope we get on at te same time!I will try to get on 1 more time Tonight!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 01:31, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey!I tryed talking to Nightfern to Help u Become an Admin hope she can help u she might not get on and see it!HOPE SHE DOES!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 01:38, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I just Hope u can get some Help!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 20:03, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Ur Welcome!So I saw some of ur edits Cool!I havent really been doing edits I dont really know where to put some I mean they r all so nice to me the ones that I look at ALOT!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 20:46, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!and I would NEVER thought u left!Ur just gonna be busy I understand and ill try to add New things to the Wikia as good as urs are!So yeah Hope to see u on Chat!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 03:29, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi!Sorry today I was Really Busy today!I saw ur Edits!They look Great!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 01:45, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hi Mistey, can u help me make a signature, cuz mine is kind of boring. LionsFan (talk) 11:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I got it! Thanks for your help. :) LionsFanMy Talk Page 11:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Mistey! I just joined, but I saw your blog about wanting to become an admin. I say yes! I also noticed that you like foxes... What about wolves? xD Faolan18 19:10, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for all of the help!!! :D Check it out ->Faolan18 17:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Awesome!!! Sorry I couldn't get back sooner. I had five other messages from six different wikias, three were from the same user. ^.^ Faolan18 22:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Ooh... I know what you're thinking xD If they for some reason don't make you b'crat, ask Nightfern or Salcie to help with that... I don't see why they wouldn't give you those rights. XDDDDDD Thanks so much for even considering! Faolan18 00:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Really? With two day's seniority and fifty edits? xD Faolan18 01:11, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I guess so. One tip about being an admin: go to the admin dashboard at the bottom of the screen. It has magical wonders there, where you can do all kinds of fun stuff :D Faolan18 01:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I know what you mean. It must be so miserable just waiting forever... Faolan18 01:28, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, I would request again. Sometimes there's a lot of requests, and they don't see all of them. Faolan18 01:32, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I think I may know how to help you... I can ask another how long it took to adopt the wiki & such... It may take a while, though. Faolan18 01:37, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Errr... That stinks. Maybe you should just wait for Salcie to give you rights... Faolan18 15:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I Dont Really Have a Favorite Character I mean,Kallik Shes Sweet and Nice and on the pic of her on Fire in the Sky Shes ADORABLE! And Lusa Shes SO SWEET and very Chatty!and just trys to Help out even when she Cant!And Shes just SO ADORABLE on the Great Wilderness.And Toklo I feel Bad for,I mean his Mother abonded Him!I know just because she was upset about Tobi But Still!and Yakone hes alright when he first joined them I didnt Really want him!LOL!but I did think he was nice!but its weird IF Kallik and Him Mate.and Ujurak he is really nice and I think its COOL hes a Star bear,when in the Quest Begins I thought it was Pretty Weird he could Change into different animals!and I was VERY SAD when he Died!It was disapointing:( but at least it was for saving his Friends!So yeah I dont Really HAVE a FAVORITE Character!BTW what is yours?Daisy Bear9 (talk) 02:14, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Thanks for starting the blog about adopting the wiki. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:55, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes! You bet! I'd love to come on chat! I'll try now! ☮☆SorrelΩflower☾☯ 18:36, 1st August 2012 Templates? Yes, what kind of *inserttitlehere* would you like? 18:38, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hi Mistey! Yes, I'd love to be an admin! Harryronhermione17 (talk) 21:12, August 1, 2012 (UTC) So what do the types of admins mean? Like, what's a rollback or the others? Harryronhermione17 (talk) 22:55, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Siggie Hi!Thanks for the new Siggie!Sorry It took me SO LONG I just dont get that stuff :(Daisy Bear9 22:14, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey!I will have to get off soon Its almost Time for Dinner!Hope to see u on Chat Tommorow!Daisy Bear9 22:54, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hello Mistey! Thanks for your comment! ☮☆SorrelΩflower☾☯ Signature Ok Thanks Mistey!I really like the colors they r REALLY pretty!BTW Sorry I couldnt Respond quicker I was BUSY Today!Daisy Bear9 04:17, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok Thanks!I tryed to get on chat but I'm on my iPod and I kept on trying to send a message but I couldn't!!!!BTW what do u mean as in projects?and I don't have my siggie button so yeah Daisy Bear9 Ok I kinda get it I guess.And I know to use those but my key pad doesn't have it weird!!!Daisy Bear9 Oh btw my iPod is going dead ill message u when I get home I guess!Daisy Bear9 No I don't think so(maybe I look at a lot of things Daisy Bear9 Oh Im pretty sure I've seen that blog before!Yeah I dont really know any,But Sorrel would probally be Good!Daisy Bear9 20:26, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey!so how do u request it?Daisy Bear9 22:25, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi!Ok thanks!and My computer is like that too! its Gonna go out pretty soon probally!Daisy Bear9 02:10, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey does ur computer keep turning off or something?and I dont really know if I want to be an editor im pretty sure the way I edit is fine and I dont know if I shouldDaisy Bear9 02:19, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi!Alright I understand my computer goes crazy sometimes too!Hope u can fix it!and I've seen the blog I just dont really know if I want to become an editor thingy but thanks for offering!Daisy Bear9 02:27, August 4, 2012 (UTC) {C}Hi Mistey!I saw that Sorrel and Harryronhermione r new admins!Thats good!Hope to see u on chat!Daisy Bear9 16:13, August 4, 2012 (UTC) {C}Hi Mistey!I was looking at the Spirits in the Stars book and I clicked on the characers and I dont see Lusa listed,and I dont know how r if I can list her so I just wanted to tell u for u could know,and u could add her then.Daisy Bear9 16:24, August 4, 2012 (UTC) {C}Hi!Ok thanks for the help Mistey!Hope to see u on chat!Daisy Bear9 20:37, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi i just wanted to say hi and check out the wiki so...hi Nightwolf14 (talk) 14:09, August 5, 2012 (UTC) maybe ive been busy all summer so its ganna take me a long time to get edits done Nightwolf14 (talk) 20:15, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hi!Sorry I didnt get on Yesterday!Ill try to do some edits today though!Daisy Bear9 19:34, August 6, 2012 (UTC) {C}Hi!Okay.Ive seen ur blog on the spoilers I think thats a good idea to put those on the pages!Hope to see u on chat today!Daisy Bear9 19:42, August 6, 2012 (UTC) {C}Hi Mistey!I saw some of ur edits and I know I havent edited alot lately 1I've been kind of busy and 2 I cant find anything to really edit so tell me if theres anything to edit! Hope to see u on chat SOON!Daisy Bear9 16:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat No worries! :) ☮☆SorrelΩflower☾☯ Computer Problems Hi Mistey I havent been able to get on because my computer is having Probs!!Daisy Bear9 19:46, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Mistyfern Thanks, Mistey! Umm... I actually have not read the seekers series yet, I am on warrior cats, but plan to read seekers after I finish warriors. I wanted to hang out on this site before I start reading the books, if it is Ok. Thanks again, ✽Mistyfern ✽☽ Mistey, I am SO Sorry about the siggy. I will change it, but can you help me make one? I am not very good at making them. I am sorry, --Mistyfern I can make siggies, but I am not very good at it, actually. So, can you make one that says Mistyfern, in a misty looking way? Symbols...maybe a leaf. Anyways, just make it look misty and nice! Thanks again, Mistyfern Seagull Hey Mistey!Sorry to bother u but where is the seagull on the creature pages?Daisy Bear9 02:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Oh, Thanks! Re:Templates Oh my gosh, my computer got a virus, and now I'm using coffee shop wifi. Yes, I can, but not *right* now. Alright? And congrats on the Adminship!!!! xP Faolan18 23:51, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure Yes - try now (14:46, 14th August) ☮☆SorrelΩflower☾☯ Fire in the Sky Hey!Sorrybut I dont know how to edit those kind of things I only thought about the gull because Im re-Reading Fire in the sky(thats why I keep editing that)But also on the characters of Fire in the sky Sally is not on the list Just thought to inform u!Daisy Bear9 20:16, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Bye Bye Mistey, I won't be editing here much anymore. Thanks for helping me so much! Good luck on the Wiki! I think the inactive template is a good idea. LionsFanMy Talk Page 20:33, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: It's a great idea! Ps. I won't be here for four days as we are going down to Selsey. Be back Monday! (20th August) ☮☆SorrelΩflower☾☯ No probs It's fine, really - Thank you! I thought it look a little big :) ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! That's ok! And thanks! ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Thanks =3 I didn't know if I was doing it right… since I'm new. x3 But I'm going to work on the tiger and elephant page. =3 --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 02:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Creature Page Hiya! I wanted to know if I could make the pages about creatures kind of like the ones on Warriors Wiki. Because I know a lot about tigers, but most of the other animal pages have hardly anything about them. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 03:45, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Of course! Sure, I'd like to be a deputy for the templates. I wouldn't mind being leader of the cliffnotes project either. Ps. I'm so forgetful - where's the navigation bar? Is it that black bar at the top of screen? The bar that says wikia, start a wiki, entertainment, etc? Pss: I hope the wiki can get a spotlight too! ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! Siggie ♥Mist that Dapples Ferns ♥ [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Tribe ']] [[User talk:Misty Fern|'Mountains']] Bear Blanks How are they? Likey? [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 23:45, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Do you know how chararts work? You color them with programs like Pixlr, so they work for all bears; depending on how you color them. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 23:52, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I know :D But that's the beauty of it: you make it look like the bear, editing and changing the features. The blanks are basically a guide for making it. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 23:56, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good! But, ultimately, it is your opinion that matters the most. :D [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 00:00, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay! We'll use my blanks for polar bears then :D [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 00:09, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good! I you know how to shade, color, etc? [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 00:15, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I'll teach you, so don't worry. And we're in no hurry for the blanks. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 00:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I was on the breaking point with my blank, too. Just don't give up! [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 00:45, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Awesome!!! I requested to be leader... [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 00:47, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I finished an example of a polar bear! [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 00:56, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure! It seems a little weird that a non-ranked user is mentoring the head admin.... xD [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 00:59, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Done and done. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 01:01, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay, bye! And, thanks! [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'18']] 01:10, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:User Archives